What Will Be
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: Sequel to Red Riding Hood Of Konoha. Two short moments of the future. And how Itachi and Sakura's lives turned out in the end.


A/N: I can't stand stories that are left unfinished. And RRHOK wasn't really finished.

So, What Will Be isn't exactly a sequel, because Itachi and Sakura's relationship will progress on its own, without me needing to write it down. I'll just share two moments of their future. And, very shortly, I'll explain how this story ends.

…

…

_1__st__ moment – The next morning – Sakura and Tsunade_

The pink-haired woman was going through the market and heading back to her apartment. She had been shopping for groceries and had to hurry, since she had to go to the hospital for her shift.

Sakura arrived punctual and went to look for Tsunade. In front of her office, she knocked. After receiving no answer, she entered.

The blonde woman was asleep on her desk. Sakura snorted. Typical. She gently shook her mentor awake.

"Mmm? Is it more sake?" the doctor mumbled.

Sakura sighed. "No, Shishou, it's Sakura."

Tsunade finally awoke fully. She stretched and yawned. Then she looked at her student. "What's the matter, Sakura?"

"Yesterday you sent me to visit the Granny, remember?" Sakura began, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I know everything. The Uchihas have called me and explained every detail. How are you, Sakura?" the woman asked, with genuine concern.

Sakura smiled. "Fine, Shishou. I wasn't harmed at all."

Tsunade inhaled deeply. "That's good."

"And here's the Granny's file, Shishou," Sakura added, with a small smile.

The blonde woman took it slowly, regarding Sakura intently. The she said, suspicious, "Something else happened, Sakura, I can tell."

The pink-haired young medic, much to her own dismay, blushed a little. "No, Shishou, what are you talking about…"

"I know Uchiha Itachi was present as well," her mentor added slyly.

Much to Tsunade's amusement, Sakura blushed crimson. And didn't speak a word.

Not a word that was coherent or intelligible, at least.

The blonde doctor observed her closely. And then bluntly said, "You two kissed, didn't you?"

Sakura's blush was reaching worrying levels.

And then Tsunade smiled at her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura. I'd say, _it was about time this happened_."

The emerald-eyed girl was confused. So confused that she forgot her embarrassment. "What do you mean, Shishou?"

Her teacher's face had a mischievous smile. "You see, Sakura, last time I went to the Police Headquarters I had to use some of your poisons to… well, do a few things. Uchiha Itachi was present and he complimented me on the efficiency of them. But I couldn't take the credit for something I didn't do, so I told him that my talented apprentice had created those poisons. And I remember that he seemed quite interested. So I told him some other little facts about you… don't worry," she added quickly, noticing that Sakura was narrowing her eyes, "nothing that could be embarrassing. In fact, I think I was very kind in describing your abilities."

Sakura stayed silent for a while. So that was how Itachi had known that she had created the poison herself. Well, it certainly made sense. But she had a question for her master.

"Tsunade-Shishou," she said seriously, "you didn't know about the police operation of yesterday, did you? You didn't, let's say, try to play matchmaker or something…"

Tsunade stood up immediately. Her eyes were blazing. "As much as I'd love seeing you settled, Sakura, I would never expose you to such danger," she said.

The young medic sighed. "Sorry, Shishou."

Tsunade sat down again. "It's okay."

Then she grinned. "So, how far have you two gotten?"

Sakura's embarrassed shriek could be heard through the whole hospital.

…

…

_2__nd__ moment – A few months later – Sakura and Itachi_

"The first time you kissed me. Do you remember?"

His gaze was burning. "How could I forget one of the most intense moments of my life?"

She shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable. "That's what _you_ say, how would I know. Why did you kiss me anyway?"

His gaze was firmly locked with hers. "I wanted to. Badly. And I had told myself that I would only touch your lips, nothing more. But when I actually did…" he hesitated briefly, lost in his thoughts, "…I had to do it again. And again. And I wasn't satisfied with just that. I know it was selfish from me, Sakura, but I wanted you to respond to me. I wanted you to kiss me back. So I kissed you longer. And you gasped. I know I took advantage of that to deepen our kiss without permission, but…"

He wasn't able to say anything more, because Sakura pressed herself against him and kissed him passionately on the lips. It wasn't a timid or chaste kiss, but a feverish one. Itachi enveloped her in a hug and returned the kiss, deepening it more. The passion in it was growing quickly, but they both stopped when they needed air. They remained in each other's arms, panting.

Sakura said, still with laboured breath, "Well, then, I'm more selfish than you are. And don't even think about not doing this agai-"

She was silenced by Itachi's hard kiss on her lips. She gasped, and once again he gained access. If before they were in the corridor, Sakura was now pressed against a wall between his passionate kisses. Their hands began to explore each other, and both were getting bold. When Itachi's fingers began to play with the top of her blouse, they both stilled.

Sakura, now practically gasping for air, choked out, "Not here and not now."

Itachi smirked a little. "Oh, but you won't be able to escape me forever."

Sakura blushed, a bit irritated. "Don't make this a game, Itachi! I believe-"

He silenced her with a finger on the lips. His expression was now serious. "I'm not making this a game, Sakura. I'm not toying with you or your feelings. I'm serious about you. I want… no, I would like to make our relationship progress further. This doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. Or, better," he corrected with a tiny smile, "I _do_ want to sleep with you, my beautiful Sakura, because I love you and want to be as close to you as humanly possible. But I don't want to do it if you don't agree."

Sakura lowered her gaze. She was a little embarrassed about what she was about to say, so she put her hands on Itachi's chest to steady herself, not noticing how his eyes darkened a little. "Itachi," she said slowly, and with her tone she had his complete attention, "I like very much the idea of sleeping with you. But listen to me first," she added quickly. "I want to make my feelings clear. I think it is natural for a man and a woman who are in love to sleep together, it is the perfect next step to take. And I do love you. I love you so much. But," and her voice trembled, and she didn't dare raise her eyes, "We still don't know each other completely. We have been dating for a while, and I like being with you, but it's too early. What if you get tired of me? What if you find a better woman than me? What if we find out we are too different? I know," she added, since he seemed about to say something, "this seems nonsensical now. But believe me, Itachi," and her voice quivered, "and regardless of how selfish this sounds, I would already suffer too much if we were to break apart as it is. How do you think I would feel," and her voice cracked, "if we were together in a more intimate way and later found out we aren't good for each other?"

Itachi pressed Sakura to his chest, where she sobbed quietly, and he whispered, "Don't you dare think this way, Sakura. I am certain about my feelings for you. I will not spend my life with anyone else but you. This is, of course, if you will have me. However," he continued, not letting her speak, "if what you are asking is to take things slow, I am ready to agree. I don't want to force you into anything, Sakura. And I think it's best to let things progress naturally, as they are."

Sakura sighed in relief. He seemed to understand. She smiled at him.

He added, "And besides, Sakura, I'm not about to rush things anyway. This experience is entirely new for me, I don't know what's the right thing to do, or when."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me," she asked in disbelief, "that you haven't had other women before me?"

"Not even one, Sakura. I never even dated before."

"But that's impossible!" she exclaimed. "You're Uchiha Itachi! The handsome Uchiha prodigy! The Police genius! It can't be that…"

"And you are Haruno Sakura," he interrupted her, "Medical genius. Incredibly skilled vice-head doctor of Konoha. Beautiful and lovely young woman."

Sakura looked puzzled. "What-"

Itachi observed her intently. "You probably had, and still have, a long list of people wanting to go out with you, Sakura."

Sakura was confused. "But I don't think that's true, Itachi. I've always had so much work, and never felt like going out…"

Itachi was staring at her. "Neither did I, Sakura. I never felt interested in any woman. Until I met you." His eyes were almost burning with fire when he looked at her. "You're the only woman that ever caught my attention, Sakura. And you've no idea of _how much_ you caught it. My whole life was turned upside down because of you. I don't feel okay until you are with me, until you are in my arms. I'm always anxious when I don't know where you are. Every instant I wish I could be with you, I always want you by my side. I need you as much as I need the air I breathe. I fell in love with you fully and completely, and there's no way this is going to change. Did you really think," and his eyes where so serious that Sakura found it difficult to hold his gaze, "that now that I found the most beautiful and precious thing in my life, I would ever let it go?"

…

…

…

A/N: And this is the actual end of Red Riding Hood Of Konoha.

My original idea was to make the fire of Konoha (eight years before, when Sakura's parents died) an arson, and make Itachi and the Uchiha Police Force dig into that mystery. But then I changed my mind, because I would have had to add more villains, etc. And since at the beginning it was a fairytale, expanding it too much was… strained. But I had considered an arson when I wrote about the death of Sakura's parents.

About the mentioning of Itachi's red eyes… I let it be only a reference to the original manga.

Oh, and, as you can imagine, Mikoto will receive her scarf back. Sooner or later.

Some people asked me about Sasuke's future job. Well, I have honestly no idea. Sorry.

I'm still not happy with Sakura calling Tsunade "Shishou". I need an English word for it. Please help me?

And to M.M: Sasuke is actually a friend of Sakura, albeit not a very close one, as I wrote in RRHOK. But yeah, Mikoto and Fugaku didn't know her. Thank you for pointing it out. I had forgotten to mention that.

…

A few last things before I close this universe.

Itachi gets promoted the next day. He becomes the new Police Chief. But he arranges his working hours so he will have time for his (future) wife.

Sakura and Itachi will marry four years later, when Sakura is twenty-seven and Itachi thirty-two. Itachi will be a respected and fair Police Chief, keeping (among other things) the forests of the city-state of Konoha safe. Sakura is going to take over the direction of the hospital after Tsunade retires, and her ability with poisons will become famous. Itachi and Sakura will be a happy couple, and they will have two children, a boy and a girl, Shinrin and Yoake.

And Mikoto will be a loving grandmother :-).

…

Thank you so much for reading!

Bye,

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
